Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen
Hi Tau Hallöchen liebe Tau, ich hab jetzt Band 1 durchgelesen und hab einige grundlegende Bilder hochgeladen, nur bei einer Datei ist mir ein Fehler passiert: Datei:Wings-of-fire-wings-of-fire-34566578-2000-1216.jpg könntest du sie nach SeaWing.jpg verschieben? Über die Gestaltung können wir uns ja heute unterhalten. LG Aki-chan86 12:39, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Hey Tau, ich bins mal wieder. Sag mir wie dir die Gestaltung der Buchbox gefällt? Soll ich Cover und Einbandgestaltung noch rausnehmen. Soll ich sie farblich noch mehr ans Wiki anpassen? Des Weiteren wollte ich mal fragen, wie wollen wir das später anderen Seiten z.B. evtl. Kapitelübersichten, Galerien sollte das Buch noch übersetzt werden und der Karte machen. Wollen wir ähnlich wie im Seekers Wiki darauf verweisen? Willst du noch Kategorien für die Charaktere anlegen, die in einzelnen Bücher vorkommen. LG Aki-chan86 16:53, 12. Feb. 2014 (UTC) 'Ultra Wichtig! ' Hey Tau du musst unbedingt in den WarriorCats Erfindungs Wiki kommen. Da gibt es gerade Nutzermobbing. Betroffen ist davon SecondNight. Bitte komm schnell verbei! Nussfrost Aussehen der Charaktere Moin^^ Wir hatten ja schon mal im englischen Wiki ein bisschen drüber geredet - da du für deine References ja die englischen Bücher genommen hast, hast du da vllt allgemein irgendne Liste/Notizen dazu (halt die Beschreibungen auf Englisch) oder hast du dir die einfach markiert und dann direkt hier übersetzt? Wäre insofern ganz hilfreich, da ich die englischen Bücher nicht habe, aber mich bei uns trotzdem um diese Sache kümmern will. Außer, du selbst bist so motiviert und übernimmst das bei uns, das würde mir auch recht sein :D Abgesehen davon: Falls du meine Character Refs vom englischen Wiki verwenden willst, nur zu, die sind in den meisten Charakter-Galerien zu finden :3 Platypus the SeaWing (Diskussion) 15:00, 3. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Kp wie man hier effektiv antwortet also hier noch ein Post ^^" Das Aussehen meine ich ja, also nicht unbedingt die Quellenangaben. Du hattest ja geschrieben: I documented any mentions of appearance of a character in almost every book und da unsere Beschreibungen, äh... sehr unvollständig sind, dachte ich, dass du die vllt irgendwo da hättest, damit ich unsere halt (mit dem genauen englischen Wortlaut) ergänzen kann^^ Und nö, so ein Template haben wir noch nicht wirklich, aber darum würde ich mich kümmern, falls du die Liste irgendwo da hättest (was steht in dem Excel? Bloß die Seitenangaben oder auch direkt die Beschreibungen auf Englisch? Wie gesagt, wäre geil :D) Platypus the SeaWing (Diskussion) 10:42, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Super! Wäre nice, wenn du mir die schicken könntest (oder einfach alles minus englischem Aussehen ausblendest und mir die Spalte screenshottest oder so) weil du dem englischen Wiki damit seeehr helfen würdest (unsere Aussehens-Sachen sind grottig ^^") Platypus the SeaWing (Diskussion) 17:45, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Alles klar, lass dir Zeit^^ Platypus the SeaWing (Diskussion) 16:09, 5. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen Darf ich fragen, wie lange ich im Warrior Cats Wiki gesperrt sein werde? Ich find mich nicht Sperrlogbuch MFG --Sonne 21:18, 21. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Sperrung Die gesperrte IP-Adresse von dem Anonymen ist die selbe die ich auch hab, dadurch kam das wahrscheinlich zustande. ich weiß wer der Anonyme war und er macht das bestimmt nicht nocheinmal, dafür trag ich Verantwortung. Danke schonmal. MFG --Sonne 11:20, 22. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hi, mir ist aufgefallen, das auf der Main Page bei Sprachen unten noch die Verlinkung für das Polnische und Russische Wiki fehlt. IIch habs versucht zu ändern, habe aber scheinbar nicht die Rechte dazu oder so was in der Richtung. Könntest du das mal updaten? Danke, MfG Timme9515 (Diskussion) 18:26, 9. Jul. 2019 (UTC)